Night's Bane
by Agentweapon-Proelium Tempus
Summary: (Set after HOO): Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them. That's what Aaron was told. He lived that line and he always tried to figure out what it meant to him. He finally gets his chance to figure it out when a quest is issued to him though not one he would've liked wholeheartedly...
1. OC List

OC List in no particular order... Lookie who's backie! Same day same thing with the list.

All OCs that are on the list will be main and have some effect on the plot.

All OCs belong to their respective owners.

Aaron Anthony Aragon, Son of Hades Legacy of Apollo- Submitted by Agentweapon

Christian Leigh Parkinson, Son of Apollo- Submitted by Nefertam

Alexandra Vitale, Daughter of Apollo- Submitted by TheGoddessOfWriting

Camellia Heather Bellini-Martin, Daughter of Demeter Legacy of Athena- Submitted by BellaRosa17

Celebrant Derickson, Son of Khione Legacy of Aphrodite- Submitted by W.R. Winters

Luka Ion Iliescu, Son of Poseidon Legacy of Nike- Submitted by princessgothicfull

Zachary Tristan Chyper, Son of Aphrodite Legacy of Nemesis- Submitted by nicranger

Valerie Amber Glade, Daughter of Athena- Submitted by So hard to chose usernames

Yuichi Jin, Son of Morpheus Legacy of Hephaestus- Submitted by cutekitty5597

Isabelle Marie Stone, Daughter of Hypnos- Submitted by DCdreamer55

Miette Kyung-mi Park, Daughter of Thanantos - Submitted by barkingupthewrongkey

Seraphina Heliosdaughter, Daughter of Helios- Submitted by Dragonfan47

Rosabelle Bernadette O'Connor., Daughter of Apollo- Submitted by PeriAce

Phoebe Adeline Black, Daughter of Athena Legacy of Aphrodite- Submitted by Soldier Of The Mist

Semele Marie Powell, Daughter of Hermes Legacy of Demeter- Submitted by EmberandChocolate Returns

Eliaza Octavia Atwood, Daughter of Zeus- Submitted by Princess-Eliaza

Rebel Wilde, Daughter of Aphrodite Legacy of Hermes- Submitted by Innoc3ntKitt3n

Jacob Peter Jones, Son of Hecate- Submitted by sonofthetrigod

Christian Caravella, Son of Morpheus- Submitted by Jacob14

And that's it! SYOC is now closed! Next chapter should be out by Christmas. If you'd like to have a chapter with all the forms on it so you get a feel of the characters let me know also if I do post said chapter and you happen to have pairing ideas in mind. PM me your requests and I'll consider them. Any questions or concerns you have let me know!

**Agentweapon Over and Out!**


	2. OC Summaries

Here is your OC list with summaries of all the characters that are in no specific order. Only their nationality, Ethnicity, Personality, Appearance, and partner interest will be stated….. Clothing and History and others will be stated in story. PLEASE read them all, making these summaries was no easy feat. I did mostly copy and pasted. I literally summarized each and every one to the best of my ability. Also it's because YOU guys decide the romantic partners! PM them to me and I'll see what I can do ALSO I want authentic partners so if the two people are like….how do I put this nicely…..hmmm….to put it simply if the two people are completely opposite of each other than complete rejection…. (I actually had a lot meaner example but didn't want to offend or make anyone hate me so yeaaaahhhhh…..)

NOW TO BEGIN!

-Aaron Anthony Aragon-

Spain

Spaniard

Being a child of Hades already dots him as very antisocial, though he cares a lot for others and helps others when they ask for it. He has a high standard for honor, respect and other good morals. He was taught to respect those who deserve it and stand up to those who demand it rather than earn it. He is 17 and stands at 6 foot 5 and weighs in at 225 pounds. He has an athletic build but not overly muscular, he has shiny black hair and his almond shaped eyes have greyish-black irises. He has a light brown complexion of skin and a slight tan though it's hardly noticeable. He has a small beard that he shaves so it's not there most of the time. What he wants in a partner is a girl who has a very strong independent spirit. He is also attracted to auburn haired girls.

-Zachary Tristian Cypher-

American

Irish

He is a man of action not words, making him not very talkative person. He is nothing like his siblings. He hates the gossip and is more of a fighter than a lover. He doesn't back down to anyone and hates those that pick on the weak. His sense of justice is strong and believes anyone can earn an honorable death in the field of battle. He is 17 and stands at 6 foot 3 and weighs in at 210 pounds. His body is lean but toned. His dark brown hair falls in between his shoulder blades which is naturally spiked back. He has a s Almond shaped eyes with kaleidoscope irises yet they are only black, grey and red. What he wants in a partner is a girl with some backbone and are not easily swayed.

-Valerie Amber Glade-

British

English

Like all children of Athena she is intelligent but unlike others she doesn't show off. She keeps to herself most of the time and is not very close to many people. She tends to study people and tries to figure out why they do things. She is independent but also attempts to work as a team when the need arises. She is 15 and stands at 5 foot 4 and has the trademark blonde hair and grey, calculating eyes of Athena. To separate herself from her siblings she has side bangs on the right side dyed a light blue and her hair is wavy and goes down in to her mid back when not in a ponytail, but when it is a ponytail the streak of light blue is left alone. She is built like a runner but not overly skinny. She has big eyes and small lips and a light splash of freckles on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She also has tanned skin. What she wants in a partner is a boy who is smart (but not necessarily book smart any kind of smart). A strong willed and a boy who isn't a bully. She also wants a guy who is slightly older and taller.

Yuichi Jin

British

Japanese

He is a fairly calm and laid-back person though he has a short temper and will swear in his native tongue, Japanese, when thing don't go his way. He is pretty straight forward in his responses being very blunt and honest and not a care about the other's feelings. This often leads to either amusement or him in trouble. His ADHD is hard on him since he is either very sleepy or very talkative and gets off track about the topics. He gives fairly good advice and often that advice leads to the benefit of others. He gets melodramatic when things also don't go his way. He is 16. He stands at 5 foot 9 and he has dark brown eyes with his left eye having a small segment of light brown. His skin is a light olive and his body is quite lanky. He wears glasses but doesn't like them and only wears them when necessary. His hair is shoulder length and is tied up in a low ponytail. He is currently not looking to be in a relationship.

Luka Ion Iliescu

American/Ukrainian

Romani

He is quite creative and a very attention to detail person. He's is nice but careful due to his heritage as some people come off disrespectful to it. He has learned to not become annoyed with the idiots of the world and to be joyous and a very great optimist. He acts a little bit feminine and often people underestimate him. He uses this to his advantage by pulling pranks on those that do underestimate him. He is 14 years old. He stands at 4 foot 9 and weighs in 107 pounds. He has a heart shaped face and lithe body. His skin is an olive shade and his hair is black and slightly curly with a shaggy cut, bangs to the left. He has big sea green eyes. If he is in the sun to long, he starts to get freckles on his face. He is currently not looking to be in a relationship.

Miette Kyung-mi Park

Korean-American/Greek

Black/Asian

She is, above all, a quiet person yet her curiosity will get the best of her and will endure the hardships of dyslexia to satisfy her curiosity. She is a very blunt person and will not sugarcoat anything nor tell any lies, she will tell you very honestly how she perceives things to be. She prefers to learn through experience. She tends to daydream, combine this with her ADHD and she'll often be staring off into space in her own world. She will not participate in any activities that require strenuous work that'll ruin her well-crafted appearance. Almost to the point where some mistake her for a child of Aphrodite. She goes with the flow of things and doesn't go upstream. She is 15 years old. She was a skinny and small build, standing at 4 foot 11 and weighing in at 78 lbs., most of which is muscle. She is dark skinned but not lighter than that of her father's. Her face is diamond shaped with a small nose, plump lips and large eyes that have irises of dark grey, nearly black. She was freckles across her face though they cannot be seen due to her dark skin. In a partner she looks for someone who is strong, stable and who has protective instincts. She has hardly any taste in appearances other than they must be clean and stylish.

-Camellia Heather Bellini-Martin-

American

African American/Italian

She is a ruthless and sadistic, unlike her siblings, when she is crossed. When she arrived at camp she was very wary because she is distrustful to those she considers outsiders but when she became more comfortable, she became more energetic and radiated that same lively energy to those around her. She is protective to the weak and dislikes those who pick on them. She is a strong willed and determined. She deals with things in her own way. She is smarter than everyone believes she is and she prefers it that way so her opponents underestimate her. She is 17 and stands at 5 foot 4 and weighs at 115 lbs. She has almond shaped, hazel eyes, depending on the lighting they change to a green. Her long jet black hair goes midway down to her back and a few inches below her chest. She has a lean, athletic build to her. Lean and lithe with a just as toned stomach and curved hips. Her skin is a light brown complexion. In a partner she looks for a guy that's confident but not arrogant though that still challenges her. And can be protective but holds a contented silence. A guy that can she can rely on.

-Celebrant Derickson-

Canadian

Canadian

He is generally a nice guy but that's until you piss him off. He has a silver tongue meaning he can basically talk his way out of anything. He sees all details and will use them to his advantage and can be a real sass pants when you irritate him. He finds the idea of 'love' strange and will often, when seeing couples, place bets with his friends on how long they'll last. He is 16 years old. He stands at 6 foot 1 and has silver streaks in his obsidian black hair which is styled gentlemanly with some strands of hair framing his face. His irises are a coffee brown in color and his skin is pale but healthy and is unnaturally cold to the touch even though he doesn't feel cold. What wants in a partner is a girl that plays hard to get, clever and know how to get the upper hand in battle. He is drawn to brunettes and auburn haired girls as well.

Rosabelle Bernadette O'Connor

Irish

White

She is a quiet girl and usually keeps to herself. She has a slight lisp and stutter and lisp that attracts bullies like a moth to a flame. She worries about not fitting in by not being a local. Her stature is small and is lightweight. Being at 5 foot 3 and lightweight makes her agile on the field of battle and uses it to her advantage. She is 17. Her hair is an auburn shade but a little darker which is wavy and long. Long as in goes down almost past her hips long. She has large cat-like blue eyes and wears little to no makeup. In a partner she looks for the ragged type and goes for brown hair and big eyes and can't be afraid to open up with their true feelings.

Seraphina Heliosdaughter

None (she moved around in the world a lot)

None

She is a fierce, scary yet very hyperactive and a pyromaniac. She is very perceptive and loves sharp objects. She can be annoying yet sweet as well to the point where everyone would want to protect her but she can hold her own just fine. She is 17 and stands at 5 foot 4 and weighs in at 80 pounds. Her figure is petite yet in an hourglass shape. She has more wired strength. She has auburn hair with gold highlights and a very pretty face which she uses to her advantage sometimes. She has long fingers and a lean bod as well. She wants a partner but doesn't actively look for one as she'd rather wait for it to find her.

Alexandra Vitale

Argentinian

Latina

She is a very witty person and often sarcastic. She is also very sassy to those she doesn't like. She is caring and overprotective of her friends, her homes and family. She will often fight you if you insult anyone that means anything to her. She stands at 5 foot 7 and she has a slim build yet strong due to training. She is 15 years of age. She has long wavy light brown hair that usually up in a ponytail or braided. Her skin is tanned and her eye color is a sky blue. She has a diamond shaped face, round eyes and thin lips. What she wants in a partner is a guy that has a somewhat similar personality to her.

-Phoebe Adeline Black-

American

French

She is a kind, independent and stubborn person. When she is in danger she tries to lighten the mood by being an optimist. She will do anything to help her family and friends. Being the stubborn person that she is she will stick to her opinion or answer even though she knows she is wrong. She is 16 years of age. She stands at 5 foot 7 and weighs in at 133 pounds. She has wavy, dark brown hair that reaches her mid back. She has sapphire blue eyes and pale skin. She has natural pink cupid bow lips and a cone shaped body with slanted eyes and a small nose. What she wants in a partner is a guy that is strong, confidant, romantic, and a person who will treat others the way he wants to be treated and would be The Hero when the time arises.

Semele Marie Powell

American

Hispanic

She is a very motherly person, which she hates about herself, to make matters worse she's the strict motherly figure. Often scolding those around her on their manners and such, and telling others what to do. She is very smart academically but out on the street she can be useless. She will usually let the street smarts go to the others and handle matters other matters on her own. She is great a puzzles and will often be found trying to figure puzzles with Athena's children. She is kind've self-conscience about her body. Like her mother she is short tempered and impatient when dealing with matters that can be solved fast. She is 14 years of age. She is currently 5 foot 8 and weighs in at 134 pounds. She has dark brown hair that seems black. It's curly and messy making unmanageable but not to the Aphrodite kids. It goes a little past her shoulders. She has high cheek bones and a round face. She is slightly tan and her dark brown eyes have been known to creep people out. What she wants in a partner is a boy who can stand her motherly figure and that can take care of themselves.

-Eliaza Octavia Atwood-

British

Anglo-Saxon

The stubbornness and hotheadedness of Zeus is strong in this one…. Though she is a quiet. When she gets hotheaded she sets stressed. She, despite her quiet nature can and will take charge should the need arise. She thinks that she has a lot of responsibility and will often get stressed out easily, causing her to become angry at others. She is very independent and will often take charge no matter if she is the leader or not, she feels that that since she is the daughter of the king of gods everything will eventually fall on her. She is 17 years of age. She stands at 5 foot 4 and weighs in at 128 pounds. She has pitch-black curly hair that goes to the small of her back. She also has bangs that come off to the side. Her eyes are an electric purple. She has an oval face and big and lashes. She has a petite build yet lethal, making her flexible. She is a healthy pale color. What she wants in a partner is a boy that she has a lot in common with yet can still be friends with.

Rebel Wilde

American

Swedish

She is probably the most bold of Aphrodite's children. She loves to have fun and is always keeping up with the latest trends. She gets pretty frustrated and angry when her siblings or other campers are acting out of line or in other words stupid. She then goes off on random, very rude mind you, tangents in Swedish. She is an extreme gossiper and will talk about others in front of them, in Swedish of course. She is 14 years of age. She is short and 4 foot 9 and slim from gymnastics. She has dirty blonde that always seems to be messy since she cannot tame it. She also has large grey-blue eyes. She has long, dark lashes also. What she wants in a partner is a boy who is silly and idiotic but in a cute way. She wants someone who can make her laugh but are also caring.

-Jacob Peter Jones-

American

Hispanic

He is a strong yet also, most of the time, he is caring and kind to those around him. He stand by the things and people he believes in. When he reminisces about his past he will often get angry and bitter, because of this he will isolate himself from others to avoid hurting anyone. He is 17 years of age. He stand at 5 foot 9 though a bit of a sloucher and when standing straight he gains an inch or two. He weighs in at 125 pounds and has unruly dark brown hair that almost looks black. He has hazel eyes and a heart shaped face with a small nose. He has an athletic body from training. His skin tone is between Caucasian and Hispanic. He looks for a girl that is pretty, nice and isn't an airhead.

Isabelle Marie Stone

Greek

Greek

She is a very fun person and laid-back. She is always looking to have a good time and is passionate and outgoing. She is friendly and caring to her friends and those she likes. She is a jokester yet very stubborn and loyal and sometimes gets overexcited. She isn't lazy but loves her sleep. She is artistic as she is mischievous which is a lot and very good at it. She is witty and talkative. She is 15 years of age. She is tall for her age and has very black hair, almost ink like. It falls to her shoulder and has large ringlets and almost always messy. Her long limbs make her clumsy. He r piercing blue eyes are wide and always observing. Her round kind face is void of freckles on her olive tanned skin. Large ears and red lips. In a partner she wants someone who is kind and playful like her.

Christian Caravella

American

White/American

He is quiet and shy for the most part excluding his friends. He helps them and other get through their physical, emotional, and psychological problems. Making him a caring and nice figure in people's lives. He is creative and artistic, he will often write about his dreams in great detail, sometime painting an actual, vivid image of said dream. He is friendly once he comes out of his shell and once he does he makes friends quit easily. He usually spaces out for hours out of time thinking about his dreams and other things. He is attentive though, if it's important and will get the general idea of it in the end. He is 18 years of age. He stands at 5 foot 10 and weighs in at 142 pounds. His dark brown hair is long enough to sort of cover an eye but not enough to reach his shoulders. His eyes are green yet they always seem tired even though he is wide awake and they always have a faraway look to them. He has a hint of freckles on his heart shaped face but are only noticeable if you are looking for them. He has a thin yet lean figure, he is left side oriented and has a somewhat defined jawline with his small cheekbones. He has thin lips and a small nose. What he wants in a partner is some who is independent, blond hair, blue eyes and a pretty face.

Christian Leigh Parkinson

American

French/American

He is a shy person yet polite. He tries to play along with his quiet act by acting cool, but when he tries to hard he fails epically and is a goof when it comes down to it. He's a stubborn, prideful person that will often refuse any help because he love a good challenge. He isn't confident though he is very brave and attempts to get over his problems. He is 16 years of age. He has an athletic soccer build and stands at 5 foot 11 and weighs in at 165 pounds. He is fit from playing physical sports. He has dark blue eyes, they fade green with they get to the outer line of the iris; his eyes are shaped tear dropped. He has a thin yet strong jawline. He has high cheek bones and dark brown hair. He isn't self-confident as many see him attractive but he disagrees with them. He is attracted to pale brunettes or redheads that have a sense of adventure.

AND THAT'S IT!

If you see a pairing idea or any mistakes let me know and Ill correct it. Personally I think I did a good job with the summaries, granted I spent a few hours of my sleep to do them BUT! Totally worth it! I'm psyched for this and ready for it to begin. If I don't message you within 14 hours of this update that means I don't have any suggestions for a pairing for you and you get the giddy ideas of figuring them out amongst yourselves! If I do then it's merely a suggestion and you don't have to go along with it. I will not be deciding any pairings (unless they are completely different of course) PM your ideas and I'll be acting as messenger between the two OCs. I won't even decide my own OC pairing its all on you guys.

If a person has one of these things "-" next tot heir name that means they've been paired already.

BTW Those of you who noticed that there was no rule #5 KUDOS TO YOU! It was to make sure you all read the rules. As So hard to chose usernames put it and I quote "It was a plan worthy of Athena!"

**Agentweapon Over and Out!**


	3. Aaron

**HELLO! Welcome to the first (official) chapter of Night's Bane! For the first few chapters I have planned it's going to be camp life for our characters. Then the real action begins. Uhh concerning chapter updates I'll be trying to do one every day for the rest of the week then I'll be switching over to Ghosts of the Past. Romance development, more than likely will start next chapter or the chapter after that I'm not sure. Chapters will be In PoVs in the order of the summaries. So yeah. Enjoy!**

Running in the woods of northern Canada during their "summer". Insane. Hunting a monster. Equally insane. Hunting the monster that's hunting you. Yeah, you not only signed a death sentence but a one you can't get out of. Especially if said monster is the Nemean Lion. Indestructible gold fur that can only be killed by strangling (not happening) or killing it from the inside.

According to my half-brother Nico di-Angelo, the easiest way to kill it is by prying its mouth open or trick it into opening its mouth. Yeah easier said than done. Running through the forest at full speed and for long distances may be one of my strong suits but even demigods have a limit. Oh yeah did I forget to mention that? The gods are real. The Greek gods in particular. Demigods are the products of when a god sees a mortal woman or man and have…..yeah you know the rest. My father is Hades. God of the Underworld, death, hellfire and riches are among the many titles he has.

A little bit about me before my more than likely inevitable death. Born and raised in Saragossa, Spain until I was fifteen, moved to the States and have lived here for two years so far. Birthday is June 3rd, which is just around the corner. I know many languages due to my mom being a wealthy and influential business woman. So she had me learn about ten or so hoping that I would one day take over the business, all of which I can speak slang, formally, and have a decent conversation with little to no trouble. I don't have an accent at all which was weird. My usual attire is a black leather jacket and a white shirt with a black dragon on it. I wear camo cargo pants and black combat boots. I have a metallic looking fire ball pendant swaying around on my neck. Dangling loosely at my sides are my stygian iron dagger and tomahawk and currently drawn, as I leap over fallen trees and boulders, is my obsidian black bow.

I stop to catch my breath. I've been running through the woods for about two hours now and I need some desperate rest. Making sure that I wasn't followed and covering up some of my tracks to the best of my ability. I use my powers of geokinesis and make a small ditch that is just big enough for my large, tall, athletic frame and slump in it. I look around one more time, to make sure no one and nothing is watching me, and light my palm on fire with hellfire, a black flame, immediately I felt warm from the heat it radiated. It took out two squares of ambrosia and eat one and toss one into my flaming palm and said a small prayer to my father. "Thanks Dad."

I ceased the flame on palm for fear of being discovered. That power was a secret. Only I, my father and my mom knew. Controlling hellfire is dangerous and not many children of Hades even have the power to do so. Not even my half-brother had the power. I looked out of the makeshift foxhole and didn't see or sense any danger near me.

'_Must've lost it at the lake.' _I thought. That damn lake was a maze in of itself. It took me at least a half-hour to navigate it. The Nemean Lion after all is a cat and it has to hate swimming. I sunk lower into my ditch and prepared myself for the cold, snowy night to come.

I woke up shivering a little. It was still night time. The cold never usually bothered me due to the intense hellfire within me. I looked up to see a countless amount of stars. _'Sure is beautiful.' _I thought. I heard a rustle in the bushes and immediately got ready for the lion, not daring to look out of my small trench. I wanted the element of surprise. I drew my bow and notched an arrow slowly and quietly. Breathe. 1. 2. 3. I stood up bow drawn and aiming upwards at the jumping monster who had its maw open, ready for the demigodly meal that it hunted for countless days.

*****Line Break*****

Camp Half-Blood. One of two homes for the children of the gods, the other being Camp Jupiter. The Roman equivalent to the Greek camp although more militarized and it also had a small city. Here, the demigods are protected from the outside world and monsters by a protective barrier and what is known as the Mist. They train for combat against monsters so that they can defend themselves in the mortal world. Most are summer campers due to their 'scent'. Minor gods that have children come here for the summer only or usually don't come at all, but those of the major 12 Olympian gods have stronger 'scents' and are usually year round campers but some make a living in the mortal world when they get older.

It's a normal summer camp despite the molten lave climbing wall, swords arena, forge, and monsters in the forest. Not the one in your nightmares. Well, maybe. If you dream about Greek monsters, and giant scorpions but yeah other than basic death in the forest than it's pretty normal. You have the popular ones, the bullies and just about any kind of person you expect to find in a high school.

*****One last Line Break*****

It's been a while since I have seen my home away from home. Standing at the top of Half-Blood hill with the Nemean Lion pelt slung over my shoulder, surprisingly it was lightweight compared to when it was on the lion. Some people in the city gave me curious looks but for the most part minded their own business. I must've looked like crap because I sure felt like it. I looked down at myself before heading down the hill to The Big House, a large baby blue with white trim farm house looking building. I had multiple cuts and bruises on myself and my white shirt was stained in blood. And so were my pants. I shrugged, nothing a good night's sleep and an ambrosia square can't heal.

I started walking down the hill and some Ares' campers came up to me. Apparently, they thought I was new. I must look worst then I think I do. These were the same campers I beat up when I first showed up.

_Flashback Start_

_I looked out the window and the city of New York was below me in all its glory. I've been here a couple of times on business meeting with my mom, but never alone. I was on a private jet headed towards a place called Camp Half-Blood. I repeatedly begged my mom not to go but she insisted on me being safe and I can't really deny her._

_I stepped off the plane and was greeted by my mom and I's personal chauffeur for the States. Daniel Rodriguez, he was a normal looking American._

"_Hello, I'm to drop you off somewhere in the middle of the woods. Weird but I don't question the Misses wishes." He said in a slight northern accent. No one really did question my mom, only other influential business people._

"_Yeah. I tried arguing with her but it didn't turn out so well." He was a friend but I really didn't fully trust him. So I told him the partial truth. Truth was I did argue with her but this wasn't the result. This was the reason for arguing._

"_Well off we go." He responded and opened the SUVs door and I stepped in as he closed it behind me. Yeah, wealthy powerful mom that's persuasive and being the kid of her and helping close some major deals has its perks._

_Eventually, we came to the side of a road and he opened the door for me and handed me my duffel. It was something I made known among my friends, chauffeurs and bell hops is that I carry my own luggage. I hate being pampered to my every need. _

"_This is it." He said. I looked around and to tell you the truth, at first it looked like a whole lot of nothing. Miles upon miles of trees in every direction the only way you could've known civilization was here was the paved road they were currently standing on._

"_This is it?" I ask, perplexed._

"_That's the coordinates your mom gave me." He answered, scratching his head. He, of course was confused as well. "Well I got another job to do so. Call me if you need anything. Alright?" I nodded in response and started trudging up the nearest hill. He got in his car and drove away._

_I kept going not giving a damn where I was headed. I got to the top of the hill and was surprised to see a copper dragon coiled around a tree. "Huh." I said softly. I wasn't one to panic when I see something out of the ordinary or in this case extraordinary. I thought I was going crazy though. First, black dogs the size of cars and zombies now a freaking dragon. Its yellow eyes looked up at me snorted a puff of smoke and went back to resting. I check my pulse. Drank some water. Smacked myself, pinched, you name it I did it to myself there to make sure I wasn't dreaming and sure enough every time I checked the dragon stared at me with its eyes, looking at me like "This guy needs some help."_

_He looked to be guarding a sheep fleece that was….gold? What the crap is going on?! I shook my head and kept walking. I soon saw a big large house that was a baby blue farm house with white trimmings. There was volleyball and basketball courts and a lava wall. A lava wall. A freaking lava wall. A freaking wall POURING WHAT LOOKS TO BE REAL LAVA! With teenagers climbing it! That's it I'm losing it. I was about to turn around and leave when a few big bulky and nasty looking dude said something. _

"_Hey Newbie! We're talking to you!" One of the guys said._

"_I know." I groaned in frustration. I just wanted to leave._

"_And where do you think you're going?" Nasty #1 asked teasingly._

"_Home." _

"_And where is that?" Nasty #2 answered._

"_Somewhere." I shouted back not turning around._

"_Where?" Nasty 1 said._

"_There." Pointing in a random direction._

"_There?" I turned to see where he was pointing._

"_No, No under there." I said pointing in the same place nothing of interest was really there. I had to use all my will power not to start hysterically laughing. I was certain I was going crazy._

"_Under where?" Nasty 1 asked. I died. I started rolling on the floor laughing and the guys looked at me confusingly. Wow they really are idiots. It took a while for the leader to figure it out and the look on his face. Priceless. Two of the guys picked me up struggling a little. Yeah, I need to lose a little weight. I was laughing a little still. _

"_You think you're funny?!" The leader said with two of his goons pining me to a tree. I stood at eye level with them._

_I stopped laughing suddenly and had the straightest face I could muster. "No." He smirked. "I'm hilarious." I died once again but one swift punch to the gut stopped that. I doubled over and gasped for air._

"_Not so funny now is it?" He shouted in my ear._

"_You…you shouldn't have done that." I coughed and grabbed the dirt beneath me._

"_What are you going to do about it huh?" He shouted again._

"_This." I swiftly stood up and threw the dirt I had in my hand in their faces. They screamed and clutched their eyes. I delivered a karate kick to the leader abdomen and went sprawling on his back, the next guy got a punch to his face, effectively breaking his nose and he doubled over unconscious. The third guy recovered and threw a wild punch with I pushed away with the palm of my hand and elbowed him in the face. He staggered back and before he could do anything else I did a wheel kick to his face knocking him out as well. The first guy was still on the floor and was just getting out of his confusion, his eyes were red and watery. _

"_Who are you?" He asked awed._

"_Why they hell do you care?" I responded and pounced on him and punched him in the face knocking him out to._

_Flashback End_

It was pretty cool day for me that day. I found out my father was Hades. I went to my cabin and even begun my unsocial regime here mostly training alone and occasionally going on a solo quest. When I got to my cabin the first time I was here there was this pendant that I have on right now, my bow and arrows and my dagger and tomahawk. The quiver was enchanted to fill with arrows every few days if it was empty.

Anyways, the same guys that came up to me. "Hey Newbie!" the leader called out. I never bothered to learn their names even though I've been here for two years.

"You really don't remember huh? Did I knock you out that hard?" I teased. He went wide-eyed and he and his buddies walked away. Am I that scary? I lifted my arms and took a whiff. I cringed. "Nah, I probably smelled like one of them." I muttered and chuckled at the thought.

I saw Chiron in his wheelchair form playing cards with Mr. D. "Ah Aaron you're back!" And I nodded towards him. He chuckled. "We almost thought you were dead. You weren't back for almost a month."

You try hunting the Nemean Lion and see how long it takes you. Then come talk to me. I thought and smiled. Wow I crack myself up. I should be a stand-up comedian. Ba-dum-tsss. Get it because…Ah you know what never mind it's not funny when you explain it. "Yeah almost died out there a few times." I simply said.

"Would've been better for me. One less brat to worry about." Mr. D grumbled.

I learned to ignore the idiots of the world so all I heard was a buzzing sound. "Anyways, Chiron what do you want me to do with the pelt?"

"Keep it. You have earned it." I nodded my thanks to him and walked away, it was time to make a call.

**And BOOM! Like it? Didn't? Your characters will start appearing the next few chapters so don't worry too much. What else? **

**12/22/14: Oh yeah character hangout list… I had a request for this and I'm like "Well why the hell not?" So here it is…. If you have any other ideas or corrections let me know, this was merely who I thought would be good friends with each other.**

**12/23/14: Ok I was doing it and I realized it would just be easier if I said "Why don't you guys tell me who you would want as friends for OC so just PM me those ideas and yeah off we go!**

**Review Favorite Follow!**

**Agentweapon Over and Out!**


	4. Zachary

**This is somewhat a flashback-heavy chapter and will change PoVs for a moment. I recommend you still read it though it provides background for characters.**

**So hard to chose usernames- Thanks for that! I once school picks up again though ill only be posting one chapter a week and maybe two if I have the time!**

**princessgothicfull- I try to incorporate humor into my stories so it's not so bland and people are just doing meaningless things! And since it is about our OCs I won't try to bring the Seven in this as being a big role they'll be minor characters and will only be mentioned.**

**sonofthetrigod- Thanks yeah I try to be funny but sometimes I try a little too hard.**

**Cutekitty5597- Yeah thanks I tried that and it turned out pretty good! And I thought when writing that bit was like a "why the hell not?" moment. And I improved that italics thing a bit here as well.**

**Anyways Enjoy! **

*RIIIING*

*RIIING*

"Ugh." I muttered and pushed the off button on my alarm clock lazily, while my face was still buried in my pillow. Eventually though I found myself getting up and getting ready for my morning jog. A red tank top with a dove perched on a scale and black cargo pants tucked into grey combat boots. I decided to ditch the tactical vest today and just go quietly.

"Oh crap, almost forgot." I whisper to myself and sneak back into the cabin and grab a pair of dog tags from off my dresser. I paused, remembering them. They were my father's. He was in the Army Rangers before retiring as Captain. He died when he was defending me from the Nemean Lion. I clutched them in my hand before throwing them on, proudly around my neck.

I snuck out like a ninja out the perfume scented cabin. I started jogging to the border where the harpies won't be. A slight breeze was in the air and generally it felt nice out.

It was almost dawn when I finished my lap around the entirety of the camp and I was sweating but barely winded. Aaron and I always got up early to do morning runs, usually two laps but I didn't feel up for it today.

I started for the showers since some campers were also early birds I could roam about freely without fear of being eaten by the harpies. I took my shower and thought about how to go about today. Maybe sword arena? Nah can't even wield a sword correctly. Archery range? Nope range is not my style.

I get out of the shower and change this time with the grey tactical vest. I walk out to see my "sister" practicing her karate in the form of balance of kicks. She had messy dirty blonde hair and was short despite her age. She had large greyish-blue eyes and she was slim due to her fascination with karate and gymnastics.

The cabin was void of any other children of Aphrodite.

"Ahem." I clear my throat. She yelped and broke a vase with a wild kick. "Rebel what did I told you about karate in the cabin?" I scolded. Her face was red with embarrassment.

"Not to." She weakly and shyly responded. I raised an eyebrow and she responded again with a little more confidence in her tone. "Not to because I could break something."

"And what did you do?"

"I broke a vase."

I sighed. What am I ever going to do with you? "Come on let's go find something to do maybe Chiron has a mission that's close by we can do."

"What about the vase?"

"What vase? All I see is a bunch of clay shards." I smirked. Rebel and I are nothing like the other Aphrodite children.

As we head to The Big House, Rebel shouted. "Aaron's back!" I instinctively looked over and saw him. He looked like complete crap. All his clothes were bloody and he had a huge golden coat slung over his shoulder.

"Hey guys!" He waved at us. And we both waved back. He jogged over to us quickly.

"Where were you for so long?" I asked. Aaron smiled.

"I was on a hunting trip." He responded.

"Can we spar sometime?" Rebel asked, effectively interrupting our conversation. "I'm bored."

He looked at her with an _'Are you serious right now?' _look. "Later, let me get settled in right now."

"And you got a coat out of your hunting trip?" I asked.

"After it disintegrated. Yeah."

"Disintegrated? What'd you hunt the Nemean lion?" I said sarcastically.

"Actually yeah. This is for you." He put the coat in my arms. "Think of it as avenging your dad."

Rebel and I stood with our mouths hitting Tartarus. Rebel scrammed, no doubt to tell the whole world about it. I stood there stupefied not knowing what to say. "Thanks, I guess."

We stood there for a few minutes and I looked at him expectedly. He looked at me dead in the eye. "What?" I still stared at him. "Fine. Go ahead."

"How'd you get its mouth open?!"

"Well…"

_Flashback Start PoV change for the moment._

_I released the arrow in surprise since I didn't expect it to be so close to me and it missed the mouth completely. I dove out of the way before it landed on me and I drew my dagger and tomahawk._

"_No time to run now." I muttered. I'd have to fight it here to the death._

_We circled each other for a little bit with the golden monster trying to swipe at me with its powerful paws. I give it some props, it's smart and not stupid at all._

_It kept its mouth closed like it was going out of business. I closed the distance quickly with a small shadow jump and threw my dagger at its head to, hopefully, knock it out. That plan didn't work and instead it threw me to the side and I went crashing into a nearby tree. A few large branches fell on me from the force of the impact. I was certain I broke a few bones from that._

_The golden lion however did get confused from the throw and was currently shaking its head and looking for its prey. I can't eat an ambrosia square or drink any nectar it's all in my pack and even if I had it, I ate one already and if I ate another I would be pushing my luck on combusting. It saw me and I knew I was dead. It pounced and in a final ditch effort I threw my hands around its neck in an attempt to choke it out._

_A war horn sounded over the chaos._

'_Oh great now if this thing doesn't kill me one of the hunters will.' I mentally groaned and I started to fade in and out of consciousness barely maintaining a vice grip on its neck. Apparently I was wedged in between the shrubbery in a way that when it tried to hit me it would hit something else. The last I heard, before I went unconscious, was the pinging of arrows off of its hide._

_When I woke up I was in an infirmary like tent thing and had a few bandages on my body. I saw my shirt on my pack which was by the door and so were my weapons and only my shirt was bloody. I chuckled. I don't remember the hunters being so friendly to men than again when were they ever? I tried to get up but pain instantly shot up my leg and torso and I fell backwards._

_Broken ribs and leg. Well that sucks._

_My thoughts on how to escape before being spotted and castrated were interrupted when Artemis walked in._

"_I would bow but you know leg and body aren't feeling so well." I said defensively and quickly before she could come up with an excuse to do anything to me._

_She chuckled at the look of fear on my face. "Don't worry cousin, I won't do anything to you unless you give me a reason to."_

"_I fear you're looking for one Lady Artemis." _

"_Touché. Anyways why were you out here?"_

"_Well to put it simply. To kill the Nemean Lion, I've been tracking it for days only to find out it was following me. I needed the fur for a friend he hasn't been able to come out and help me and since I knew the place well enough I requested a mission from Chiron and what do you know I'm here half dead." _

"_Why wasn't he able to come out and help you?"_

"_Well to be honest he was going to go by himself but couldn't find anything to save his life. Plus, he had other responsibilities as cabin leader at camp and couldn't just leave seeking retribution. I had some spare time and decided to do it for him."_

"_Good enough explanation." She responded after a while. "Well, im sending my most trusted medic in and well you know the rules."_

"_No flirting or doing anything perverted to her in any way, shape or form. I know my mother taught me how to be a gentleman. No need to worry."_

_PoV back._

"After that they healed me but on the way here got attacked by a few ambushing monsters. As you can see." He explained.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. It's what family does for each other. Now if you'll excuse me I have to make a call." He walked away.

"That's against the rules you know!" I yelled after him.

"Rules are made to be broken!" He shouted back.

I chuckled a little before looking down at the coat. "It's what family does for each other." I repeated.

_It was a normal night and my father and I were out in the woods hunting elk or anything that came within sight basically for dinner tonight._

"_Dad?"_

"_Yes Zach?" He responded._

"_I have a bad feeling about something, like something bad is going to happen." I said simply. He looked down at me and saw that I was griping my rifle tightly. A lion roar came from somewhere in the forest._

_I don't remember any lions being native to the Americas._

"_Son trust me when I say this. You need to find cover now!" He said urgently. I was in a state of shock and afraid._

_He shoved me to the ground when a golden lion came bounding through the forest. All I saw was my dad wrestling with the animal. He was swiped aside and a huge gash was created on him. The lion turned to me and I was petrified. When it was ready to get its meal I heard three loud gunshots go through the air. The monster ran away and I was quickly by my father's side. He was beyond any help because of the wound that was bleeding profusely. _

_I refused to cry, he would want that much out of me. "Long Island, New York. Go take everything and go. You'll be safe there." He said._

"_I won't leave you here!" I countered._

"_It's okay. Remember what I did for you it's what family does for each other." And he took a few gasps of quick air and faded away. It was a long night since I buried him before I left. I took his dog tags with me since he was a former Army Ranger._

I looked down at the coat in my arms and decided to put it with my other belongings. I did that and looked around for any of my other friends. I had nothing to forward to today other than tonight's Capture the Flag tonight.

I grinned at the thought. More time to show the others what Aphrodite kids are made of. Of course I'll have Rebel on my team. But luckily Aaron doesn't usually participate in them. I've seen him fight and even though I'm pretty sure I can stand my own against him, he, like myself had plenty of endurance and it was going to be long night if he did.

Trying to figure what I was going to do with the day I walked around looking for anything interesting. I considered trying to forge something but after what happened last time, I don't think Leo would be ecstatic about me coming in again. I looked over at the lava and smirked.

Hmmm. Haven't tried it in a while I guess I'd give it a shot at the highest difficulty. I prepped myself with a series of stretches before getting ready. When a Demeter camper, I think her name was Camellia, the thing that stood out more was the pink highlight she had and I cringed because the color was my least favorite, gave the go ahead, I sprinted and bounded up the first twenty feet with ease, then things started to vamp up a bit. A rolling saw came at my midsection and I back flipped over it before I lunged to another section of the wall where it was easier to grip. Then the lava came, I dodged the pours as they came down, also keeping a careful eye on the rolling saw as it came around. I made it to the top and heard a few cheers, while one was more prominent then the others and it came from the Camellia girl. I looked down at her and she covered her mouth where the squeal came from and started to walk away. No doubt blushing her face off. Yeah, I'm not that oblivious to things like Aaron.

I laughed a little before shaking my head. Yeah it was going to be a long day.

**And BOOM! Like it? Didn't? Let me know in the reviews I read them and will try to respond to them all. The next chapter is going to be a little delayed seeing as how it is Christmas, But no matter it shall be done! Oh and CHARLIE! (Inside Joke don't mind it if you don't get it hehe)**

**Agentweapon Over and Out!**


	5. Valerie

**Sorry for the wait! Christmas came and left. People to see and Places to go but I worked on this chapter whenever I got the chance and finally it's here! Next chapter things vamp up! **

**What is this?! A DISCLAIMER? Yeah you heard right. It is what it is….. As much as it pains me to say this Percy Jackson is not owned by me and IS owned by Rick Riodan. ONLY my OC (Aaron) and the plotline. All other OCs are owned by their respective owners. (All OCs and their creators can be found on chapter 2)**

**Since it pains me so much to day that I will only be doing it once so read it, take a picture of it frame it and put on your ceiling. Remember it in some way.**

As soon as I finished my breakfast, I ran back to my cabin before any other of my siblings could and grabbed my book, _Gone_ by Michael Grant and my magic notebook. I saw my friend Zachary heading to The Big House and a few others which I waved to, I'm not much of a talker and I mostly keep to myself, on my way to the forest where I usually spend my days at camp in solitude.

I don't know why I like it there. Maybe it was just the peacefulness and serenity there but I liked it there no matter what. My streak of light blue hair kept getting in my face as I sped walked to my usual spot in a tree branch just above Zeus' Fist. My small figure was supported up there and I would be able to see everything yet, haven't tried it though, be completely concealed from other eyes. I like to read alone up there and sometimes study my French, a language I'm learning.

Before I ascended into the tree I tied off my shirt at the back so it wouldn't get caught. I sighed and went up. I propped myself up, making myself comfortable on the branch and opened it to a random page. I had read this book multiple times and it was one of my favorites.

After a few minutes I heard heavy footsteps, I looked around to see if I could see anyone and sure enough Aaron heading just below my direction he looked a little worse for wear but had a large grin on his face. I see him around camp sometimes, mostly in the training arena and dining pavilion but other than that nothing not even Capture the Flag. I ducked under the tree limb in the hopes of not being spotted as was my timid nature.

_Oh gods! He's right below me! _I thought. I would be able to hear everything, I'm not much of an eavesdropper but he was right below me and he had a phone so, naturally anyone is curious.

He punched in a few numbers and a dial went up. After a while he groaned in frustration. "Mom, it's me Aaron. Just got back from the mission, I'm fine by the way almost died but didn't as you can tell. Wondering how you were doing and also about the Omega district you created. Love you and I miss you, can't wait to come and spend some time up there. Bye." He ended the voicemail and sighed. He walked away depressingly.

I watched him leave and sat back down. That was the first time I actually saw him depressed about something. And being Athena's daughter I really wanted to know about what happened. I hate not knowing people and I always find myself wondering why they do things.

_Hmmm. I'll confront him about it tonight at dinner. He and Zach are always sitting together, that'll give me the excuse to sit there now I need to figure out how to bring the subject up._

I sighed. "Damn my curiosity. Now I can't focus." I chuckled quietly and attempted to continue reading. Though that plan soon faded away when my thoughts went back to Aaron and why he was so depressed when his mum didn't pick up granted she's family and he would probably do anything for her but that means there must be a reason behind him being upset. Another thing that sparked my interest was that 'Omega district' he talked about. I never heard of a corporation or any business, for that matter, which had an 'Omega district'

I groaned in frustration and grabbed my hair. I _must _know.

**Aaron's PoV**

I walked into my cabin. As soon as I entered and closed the door. I threw a punch at the nearest black obsidian wall with all the force I had. The wall cracked a little and pain shot up my arm. I stared at my now broken hand and started sobbing. Not in pain but in homesickness and for my mom.

"Missing for a month now." I muttered. The reason for the call was to hope she returned. But nope she just disappeared off the face of the map. The real reason I left to go kill the Nemean Lion was to see if I could find any clues, Zachary just gave me the cover-up to go. Sure, I probably would've went anyway but having to leave without a reason then I would look suspicious. She liked Canada for some reason and I hoped her business partners there would know anything.

"I'm just going to stay in for tonight. No dinner, no capture the flag. I'm wiped." I muttered and laughed out loud. "It's not like I ever showed up to Capture the Flag anyway." Why you may ask? Well my dad, Hades if you didn't know already, say I have to have better control over my hellfire powers before I can participate. The others are not allowed to know. Why? Huh. How should I know? I don't question his judgment. If you forgotten which a lot people have (not naming any names here *cough* Zeus *cough, cough*), he is a just god and wise in his decisions, like Athena-wise, if you will but not as open about it like Athena is.

I threw myself on my bed, not even changing myself up before going to sleep.

**Valerie's PoV (Time Skip as well)**

The dinner bell rang and I jumped awake. Yeah, falling asleep in this tree is a common thing for me. I climbed down slowly, careful not to fall or apply to much weight to a single branch. I walked over casually to my cabin not wanting to draw to much attention to myself.

Once I got there, I cleaned myself up and took my celestial bronze dagger with me. Tonight was Capture the Flag and Athena's cabin was always in charge of one team while the Ares cabin was in charge of the other.

When I arrived at the pavilion everyone was already eating. I snuck in and grabbed my plate of food and looked around for Zach and he was with his other friends Phoebe and Silver sitting at the Hades table. Ever since the end of the second Great Prophecy camp rules on sitting with friends are more lenient on who sits where.

Phoebe is my half-sister and is my age which is 15. Her wavy dark brown hair stood out on her pale skin and her neon orange camp T-shirt. She's a little taller than me with her cone shaped body. She had jeans the length of her legs with converse tennis shoes. She also had piercing sapphire blue eyes. If you were looking for it, you see a white dove tattoo on her collarbone peeking out from time to time.

Silver is her best friend. His real name is Celebrant and the reason we call him silver is due to his obsession with the color. He claims it's not an obsession, it's an 'Extreme Liking'. He has black obsidian hair with silver streaks that is styled a gentlemanly way, it always seems to also have two stray strands framing his face. Unlike his hair and much like his friend, he has pale skin. He wore a white leather zip-up jacket that had silver trim and the camp T-shirt on it. He has regular jeans, a silver wristwatch and a silver pendant around his neck.

I walked over with my food and goblet which was filled with water. "Hello."

"Hey-o." Zach said enthusiastically.

"Hey." Silver responded after looking away from a laughing Phoebe.

"Why is she laughing?" I asked.

"Nothing." Silver said but that caused Phoebe to even laugh harder. He glared at her but couldn't contain his laughter either.

"Hey do you know where Aaron is?" I questioned, starting to put my plan into motion.

"Nope." Zach said, popping the 'p'.

The laughter died down and Phoebe asked "Why?"

"I got to ask him something."

"What?"

"Something." I said simply.

"Like wh-"She was cut off when Silver cut in.

"Gods, Phoebe leave the girl alone let her have her crush." He said and immediately burst into laughter again. I stood mouth agape at him. Hopefully there was no blush on my cheeks.

I quickly regained my composure and was at a loss of words but luckily Zach came to my rescue. "So what if she has a crush?" That traitor! You're supposed to be helping me! He winked at me and I felt myself heating up. "But then again." He began. "You two had a thing for each other for a long time as well. Justice is served!" He jumped from the table and fist-pumped the air. The other two, though, as soon as he finished abruptly stopped laughing and were as red as a tomato. They stared at each other for a second and looked away going even redder.

Suddenly, Silver looked enlightened. He glared at Zach and then smirked. "Now don't you, think I didn't notice you staring at Camellia." Zach stopped his little justice dance and looked at Silver with a cherry face. Phoebe gasped and had a sly smile on her plastered on her face.

"She's my friend you know….Maybe I can see what I can do about….?" She trailed off. All four of us, simultaneously looked over at the Demeter table and saw the jet black haired girl staring in our direction. She went wide-eyed and looked down at her food with a huge blush on her face. Everyone, again simultaneously looked at Zach and he gulped. All of us, except Zach, burst into a fit of laughter. He grumbled something about payback.

"Oh my gods." Silver sighed as he wiped away an invisible tear. "This would be way better if Aaron was here. I would've paid a hundred drachmas to see the look on his face when I said that. Speaking which where is he?" He looked serious when he said that and looked around.

I groaned. "That's what I came over here for! To find out where he is."

"He's probably in his cabin getting rest. If you haven't heard Blabbermouth over there." Zach gestured to Rebel. "He did just kill the Nemean Lion with his bare hands." He picked at his food. All three of us had our mouths hitting Tartarus. He looked up at Silver. "Well, if you two weren't always making out you probably would've heard. JUSTICE IS SERVED!" He did his signature fist-pump. And the two were blushing madly. I mentally groaned.

"Dude, stop doing that Camellia might think you're high or something. HAH burn!"

"Stop trying Icy, cold cant burn. JUSTICE IS SERVED AGAIN!" After that he sat back down with the other two glaring at him but he didn't care. "No but seriously it spread like wildfire. I'm surprised you didn't hear it."

"HEROES! We are about to begin the game. Go to your respective teams and gather your weapons and armor." Chiron announced.

"Hopefully, Aaron participates because the Ares team has an advantage today with Eliaza and she is a skilled fighter, I'm pretty sure only Aaron stands a chance against her." Silver said sadly.

**And BOOM! Like it? Don't? Let me know how I did! Especially with the romance side of things! There no much to say other than I have the rest of the plotline figured out and even an epic Prophecy! Next chapter we are going away from the summary line and go back to Aaron because the plot demands it.**

**12/26/14 Sorry for the late update Christmas is a busy day and I only had time for about 100 words. As for my Ghosts of the Past fans I plan on getting at least 3 chapters to you all next week so look out for those! Reason being for only three is because me and a couple of my friends are planning a paintballing trip!**

**Agentweapon Over and Out!**


	6. Prophecy Time!

**AND WE'RE BACK! HAPPY NEW YEARS! SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO I PRESENT TO YOU! CHAPTER 4! **

Demigod dreams are the worst. They can mean pretty much mean anything. Sometimes they are visions of the future, messages from gods or goddesses, omens, or just the typical nightmare. Demigod dreams however are very vivid almost like you, yourself are there in person. Tonight I had one of those 'dreams'. As soon as my head hit the pillow. I had been swept off to the land of Morpheus.

_In the room was just black. Now you may think that it was just the wallpaper and stuff like that, no, the entire room was pitch-black. I couldn't put my hand in front of my face and be able to see it, it was almost like I had my eyes closed. I looked around and darkness was in every inch of where ever I was._

"_How do you like my home?" A feminine voice, that was very beautiful and enticing but had deadly feel to it almost like a persuasion act but seemingly normal at the same time. It came from everywhere and I looked all around me but no one was there._

_I decided to play along and see what this mystery woman wanted. "A bit too dark for my taste but otherwise just fine."_

"_Your sarcasm and joking won't get you far in the coming war." The woman said simply._

"_I like to think that it will." I responded. Wait a second. "What war?"_

"_Ah you will find out in due time. Anyways how's your mother. I hear she's doing fine but I wanted to hear from her son." She said._

_Calm down Aaron she wants to piss you off. Control your anger, if she has her you will find and rescue her in the morning. "Oh she's doing fine, from what I hear from you. If I may ask where she is?"_

"_Oh she's in my care right now. If you hadn't picked up on that already. To put it simply if you want her to live you will do as I say."_

"_You're-You're bluffing." I stuttered._

"_Oh you think im lying? Then hear her pained screams!" She snapped back, and immediately the room I was in, started emanating with my mother's voice. "AARON! AARON! AARON!"_

I feel myself being shaken awake with someone yelling my name, the two bad things about that is that 1) it sounded just like my mom was turning into a guy. 2) I was being roughly shaken. My demigod instincts took over and the second my eyes fluttered open, the person that was shaking me was up against an obsidian post, with my back-up dagger (that's always hidden in my boot) at said person's throat. He looked like he just saw a ghost and was breathing heavily. I sighed. It was just Zachary in full Greek battle armor, probably getting ready for Capture the Flag. "What do you want?" I asked in a monotone voice. I let go of him and he gasped for air. I started getting all my gear ready for this trip, it was more than likely going to be my last. I looked at my hand that was supposed to be broken yet it was functioning just fine. That's weird.

"What are you packing for?" He asked after he leveled his breathing.

"Answering a question with a question. Figures." I muttered. "Im leaving, I may or may not be back." I said aloud.

"But you only just got back!" He shouted. I shook my head.

"I didn't leave it open for discussion. Im leaving and that's that." I finished packing. A duffel bag across my back, a quiver of arrows at my waist, my daggers and tomahawk in their respective places, and my bow. I looked it over for anything out of the ordinary.

"It's about your mom isn't it?" He asked. I looked at him and sighed.

"Of course it is."

"Well at least come play Capture the Flag. It's more or less your last day and might as leave with a win. Right?" He said hopefully. I looked him over.

"Yeah sure why not." I gave in.

I walked out with him, leaving my duffel in my cabin. He led me to our _apparent team. _Athena, Dionysus, Apollo, Aphrodite, Khione and now Hades, all around Zeus' Fist where the Owl flag was. "You guys are going against Zeus' girl aren't you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I didn't get a response and only assumed it was a yes. "That's why you came to my cabin to see if I could even the odds. Huh?"

"Sometimes I think you were meant to be an Athena kid." He responded sarcastically.

I sighed, I should've left when I had the chance. "When you are the son of a very successful business woman, you tend to put all the pieces together before you are told the full story. How do you think I willingly came here in the first place?"

"I don't know. Want some armor?" He asked. Another thing, they don't know about the pendant armor thing. Due to it being able to channel my hellfire power but in turn making them more destructive and unpredictable, I kind of black out when I use the armor like a whole other me takes control. The last time I used the armor was when I was fighting the Manticore but that's a whole other story.

"Nah I'm just going to defend the flag." I shrugged and started climbing the rocks to get to the top.

"Athena will split in half and take both the North and South routes in hopes of flanking the defenders. Apollo take to the trees and provide support for Dionysus, Aphrodite and Khione while they go down the middle." I heard an Athena camper say. Horrible plan. I thought. I know Zeus' girl, Eliaza her name was and she tends to think outside the box when it comes to strategizing.

And how come I'm defending by myself not even a second guard was put here! What the hell! I shrugged. Im leaving anyways after this. The conch horn sounded and the game began. Everyone went their respective ways. If I really wanted to get into some action I could go with the Apollo campers. Pulling technicalities I was a legacy of Apollo, which explains the reason why I'm a little above the average archer.

After a while, I started getting bored. The sounds of battle were echoing throughout the forest and I'm here doing nothing. Finally, the leader of the opposing team Eliaza comes through a few trees in full Greek battle regalia, she had her pitch-black curly hair in a high ponytail which her pale skin stood out from her hair. She wore black framed, square glasses that made her look like a librarian sort of. Her silver sword gleamed in the moonlight. I stood up on top of the mound of boulders and eyed her. She also seemed to be contemplating on how to get me off my perch. We always had a friendly rivalry. Suddenly I clutched my head in pain and I could only assume Eliaza also clutched hers in pain due to her loud scream.

A vision of a very ancient Oracle stood with wispy green smoke swirling around her body. She started to speak in a monotone voice

_Seven shall wage war with the rising Night_

_In search of the world for knowledge and weapons_

_Child of the Three shall lead_

_Unlikely Allies they will need_

_One shall sacrifice themselves in a hero's rescue_

_And the fire within will be unleashed_

_To either become Olympus' Conqueror or Night's Bane_

_By the winter solstice this must happen_

_Or all will be lost_

The vision stopped and I dropped to the ground in exhaustion. I looked up to see Eliaza in the same state and other campers were surrounding us. They must've seen what happened.

We got a miracle boost of energy like this never happened.

I got over my confusion quickly and immediately a bolt of lightning went my way and I flew back and landed against a tree. My clothes were smoking from the strike. First, Why trees what did ever do to you guys? Second. "What the FUCK was that for!?" I yelled.

"You heard the Oracle! A child of the Three will lead. Im willing to fight for it!" She shouted back as she readied her silver sword. Well hell you can have it. I have other things to worry about other than the end of the world_. _I thought. I slowly got up. I felt for my bow but it was gone. I looked around and saw that it was lying snapped in half by another tree.

I sighed. Damn that was a good bow. I picked up the remains and started to walk away. Time to go before this gets really out of hand. "Hey I'm talking to you." I did the sanest thing, Im pretty sure everyone would've done if they got blasted by lightning. I gave her the bird.

She fumed with her glasses it would've been funny but she was scary when she was mad and she had a sword in her hands and was in armor. Whereas I was in a leather jacket that'll most likely won't stop a sword and a dagger and a tomahawk against a person that was ready for combat. "Look out!" I heard a girl camper yell. I turned with reflexes and dodged a downward slash that would've killed me if the camper didn't say anything. I pushed the blade away with the palm of my hand and drew my own weapons. She called down another bolt of lightning and it struck just like the last one. I lost my grip on my dagger and tomahawk and they went somewhere. I was starting to get angry but resisted the urge to summon my armor. If I did I would most likely burn down this entire forest and camp.

"Eliaza stop it this instant!" Chiron yelled trying to get control of the chaos. She was tackled by some guy I recognized as Jacob, a son of Hecate. He's also my friend but not as close as Celebrant or Zachary.

I felt him jerk upwards, what must've been a static shock because he went flying back a couple of feet. I felt myself getting up and running towards her full speed. Not the smartest idea but it's the only one I got. She registered it in time to twirl around and trip me. She may be small but she's fast and strong as a lion.

My hand brushed against the pendant when I landed. It started glowing red. _Oh gods. _"Get out of here all of you!" I shouted with all my might. I was immediately wrapped in shadows. And I blacked out.

**Eliaza PoV **

When he appeared from his shadowing cocoon. I gulped in fear. His midnight black armor, looked menacing, it was outlined in gold and his helmet only showed his eyes which were a fiery black. He reached behind him and drew a double bladed sword. The metal was black in color and looked to be on fire. The first blade was facing, edge outwards and slightly curved, the bottom blade was facing the opposite direction and was also slightly curved. They shield he had was simple, it was midnight black with a with a pure white fire ball on it. In a voice that wasn't Aaron's, it sounded deep and almost demonic. "Time to play." He wielded his sword and his entire body caught fire though he didn't mind.

He spun his sword with ease. "GAAARRRHHHH" He screamed and his body jerked. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Aaron's voice shouted. He screamed in pain again. "I can only control _him _for so long!" Zachary came over stealthily and hit him over the head with the hilt of his long sword. He slumped over and hit the ground _hard._

His armor, sword and shield began to dissipate back into the pendant it was kept in. Eliaza was scared out of her mind when Zachary spoke up. "He always said there was a reason he didn't join capture the flag. Silver come give me hand." The silver fanatic came out of the crowd and put one of Aaron's arms over his shoulder and Zach did the same. They dragged him over to the infirmary with Phoebe and Valerie in tow.

"Christian C. and Christian P. Take your friend Jacob to the Infirmary as well." Chiron said. "As for the rest of you go to your cabins. We will proceed tonight's game tomorrow." There were some grumblings but no one questioned him. "As for you Eliaza, you will come with me to discuss what happened tonight."

When they arrived in the Big House. "Can we call a council meeting with the Olympians? This involves a prophecy that could determine the world's fate." Chiron didn't look surprised. Before he made the Iris Message Hermes flashed in. I bowed and Chiron did the same.

"I have to receive the two that got the visions. Eliaza and Aaron." Chiron only nodded. Eliaza was flashed to Olympus as was Aaron though when he arrived he immediately hit the ground. "Is he drunk?" The king of gods asked.

"No, He's just unconscious." I simply said.

"Right, Apollo heal the boy." He nodded in a snap of his fingers, Aaron's eyes fluttered open.

"Where…Where am I?" He said groggily. He looked around for a second and quickly realized where he was and went one knee almost immediately.

"There is no need for that. We need to know what you saw. Apollo knows you had the visions of the next Great Prophecy but doesn't know the full details." Zeus simply said to the surprise of everyone. He usually loved the formalities.

Aaron shot me a quick glare and then explained everything that happened minus the fight that ensued afterwards.

"So a Child of the Three will lead." Athena trailed off. "Have you decided who will lead the quest? It'll be one of you two since the vision appeared to the both of you."

"My first question is why the son of Hades was unconscious upon entering my throne room." Zeus stated.

Aaron shot another glare at me. "If it's alright with you Zeus I would like to speak to my father on the matter. It is not for your ears and only for his."

Zeus' face reddened with anger. "You dare try to hide information from me?!" He grew furious but Aaron wasn't fazed a single bit. Though I clearly flinched at his tone and backed a few steps.

"No im merely asking counsel from my father before I continue."

"Fine! But I want an answer as soon as you return." He nodded and Hades and he went out of the throne room. After what seem like forever but was really five minutes they returned. I pushed up my glasses to the bridge of my nose and watched them as they entered.

Hades spoke first. "He has made an oath on the Styx to not speak of this incident at all unless he felt it necessary to and feels it to be unnecessary."

"Anyways we found it best that she leads the quest." Aaron said with no venom or spite or any emotion at all.

"You're willing to give it up just like that?" I responded.

"Yes I have other things to do that are more important than saving this world. Im not going on this quest." Aaron stated.

"You are to be in this quest no matter what." Athena argued angrily. "You had a vision of this Great Prophecy that means you will be on it."

"Listen here and listen closely. I only care about just gods and goddesses if it was my choice half of you wouldn't even exist but it isn't. My loyalty is to my family and I will do everything in my power to protect them." Aaron snapped, turned and jumped into the nearest shadow.

Athena was at a loss of words for the first time ever. She was never spoken to like that and here I am mouth agape at the way he talked to them. He talked as if he owned them but they just didn't know it.

My dad wasn't faring any better he was almost bursting with anger. He couldn't even touch him without starting a war with Hades and others. "Eliaza, you will lead this quest gather six others and begin it." He said through gritted teeth. "Hermes take her to camp."

**And BOOM! Like it? Don't? Let me know! As you can see there are only seven spots and am sorry to say this but all spots are filled. Uhh what else? Let me know how I did, I guess is all I can think of…**

**12/31/14 I guess ya'll are wondering why I didn't update Ghosts of the Past yet. Well, I lost the file on my phone when I had to switch over to another provider and phone so I had to restart it and its taking a little longer than anticipated so to ease your nerves I decided to release this chapter a week early and the next chapter for Ghosts of the Past will be done some time on Saturday.**


End file.
